prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 23, 2017 Smackdown results
The May 23, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 23, 2017 at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. Summary SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon kicked off the proceedings this week by announcing the loaded lineup for this year's Money in the Bank Ladder Match: *AJ Styles *Baron Corbin *Sami Zayn *Dolph Ziggler *Shinsuke Nakamura *Kevin Owens (added to the match by Shane McMahon after petitioning or running his mouth, depending on how you want to view it) However, that announcement was only the beginning, as tensions immediately rose between all six combatants with disrespect soaring through the air just like the Superstars will be in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match itself. Shane-O-Mac implemented some problem-solving, though, and made two major matchups for tonight: AJ Styles & WWE's Rockstar, Shinsuke Nakamura, teaming up to take on Dolph Ziggler & Kevin Owens and, in a WWE Backlash rematch, Sami Zayn vs. Baron Corbin. Clearly looking for redemption after falling with Naomi in a chaotic Six-Woman Tag Team Match at WWE Backlash against the “welcoming committee,” Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch squared off against Carmella and the woman who made The Irish Lass Kicker tap out on Sunday, Natalya. Marking your territory was the theme for the Superstars in the ring and for Naomi, who attempted to neutralize the shenanigans of Tamina and James Ellsworth throughout the contest. Charlotte & Becky broke through when, thanks in part to Naomi keeping Ellsworth at bay, Lynch locked in the Dis-arm Her on Carmella to get the submission victory. After Sami Zayn scored what many considered to be an upset victory over Baron Corbin at WWE Backlash, the two collided again on SmackDown LIVE, this time with Money in the Bank momentum very much in play. Clearly operating with a new level of confidence in the wake of defeating The Lone Wolf two nights prior, The Underdog from The Underground moved swiftly and forcefully, catching Corbin off-guard with a rollup for the win. After the surprisingly quick loss, an outraged Corbin brutally attacked Zayn, savaging him with a steel chair, brutalizing him around the arena and leaving The Underdog from the Underground in a crumbled heap. Following his shocking WWE Championship win over Randy Orton at WWE Backlash, Jinder Mahal, accompanied by The Singh Brothers, wanted to kick off the golden age of The Modern-Day Maharaja in style. He first celebrated with drummers and dancers in grand fashion. He then chastised the WWE Universe for doubting him and basked in his triumph with an amazing pyrotechnics display. Whether a golden age was beginning remained to be seen, but it was unquestionable that Mahal stood tall on this night. During a lively edition of The Fashion Files, SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon granted Breezango individual matches against an Uso each, starting with Tyler Breeze getting the W over Jey Uso after Fandango distracted him with a water gun, allowing Prince Pretty to roll him up for the win. Fresh off Tyler Breeze's victory over Jey Uso moments prior, Fandango kept the streak going, besting Jimmy Uso after a wigged Tyler Breeze caused a major distraction, allowing Fandango to also snag a rollup victory. After the contest, The Fashion Police tried to pluck at the enraged and embarrassed Usos, challenging them to a SmackDown Tag Team Title rematch right on the spot. Still visibly frustrated, Jimmy & Jey accepted and the title match was officially confirmed moments later. Tyler Breeze and Fandango seemed to be firing on all cylinders as they attempted to right the wrongs of their loss to The Usos in a SmackDown Tag Team Championship Match at WWE Backlash. Clearly in The Usos’ heads after their pair of singles victories moments earlier, Breeze and Fandango seemed primed for the win. However, The Usos were just too crafty, landing a splash on Fandango immediately after he hit The Last Dance, catching him off guard and allowing The Usos to retain their titles. With the Money in the Bank Ladder Match looming, four of SmackDown LIVE's top Superstars linked up in tag team action with each side and every individual wanting to shine, as all of them proverbially moved one rung closer to potentially earning a guaranteed opportunity to challenge for the WWE Championship. The hard-hitting contest saw no shortage of personal exchanges, as both AJ Styles and United States Champion Kevin Owens, as well as The Artist Known as Shinsuke Nakamura and Dolph Ziggler, looked to pick up where they left off at WWE Backlash. At the end of a chaotic battle, The Phenomenal One and WWE's Rockstar prevailed when Nakamura nailed the Kinshasa on The New Face of America for the win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan), Luke Harper, Mojo Rawley & Tye Dillinger defeated Aiden English, The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) & The Colons (Epico & Primo) *Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair (w/ Naomi) defeated Natalya & Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) (7:00) *Sami Zayn defeated Baron Corbin (0:20) *Tyler Breeze (w/ Fandango) defeated Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) (0:20) *Fandango (w/ Tyler Breeze) defeated Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) (0:20) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © defeated Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) to retain the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (7:00) *AJ Styles & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler & Kevin Owens (26:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shane announces the MITB participants 5-23-17 SD 1.jpg 5-23-17 SD 2.jpg 5-23-17 SD 3.jpg 5-23-17 SD 4.jpg 5-23-17 SD 5.jpg 5-23-17 SD 6.jpg Charlotte Flair & Becky vs. Natalya & Carmella 5-23-17 SD 7.jpg 5-23-17 SD 8.jpg 5-23-17 SD 9.jpg 5-23-17 SD 10.jpg 5-23-17 SD 11.jpg 5-23-17 SD 12.jpg Sami Zayn vs. Barin Corbin 5-23-17 SD 13.jpg 5-23-17 SD 14.jpg 5-23-17 SD 15.jpg 5-23-17 SD 16.jpg 5-23-17 SD 17.jpg 5-23-17 SD 18.jpg Jinder Mahal holds a Punjabi celebration 5-23-17 SD 19.jpg 5-23-17 SD 20.jpg 5-23-17 SD 21.jpg 5-23-17 SD 22.jpg 5-23-17 SD 23.jpg 5-23-17 SD 24.jpg The Usos vs. Breezango 5-23-17 SD 25.jpg 5-23-17 SD 26.jpg 5-23-17 SD 27.jpg 5-23-17 SD 28.jpg 5-23-17 SD 29.jpg 5-23-17 SD 30.jpg AJ Styles & Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Kevin Owens & Dolph Ziggler 5-23-17 SD 31.jpg 5-23-17 SD 32.jpg 5-23-17 SD 33.jpg 5-23-17 SD 34.jpg 5-23-17 SD 35.jpg 5-23-17 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #927 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #927 at WWE.com * Smackdown #927 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events